A traditional Chinese flying toy called bamboo dragonfly is made of bamboo. The bamboo dragonfly contains two blades extended from one end of a thin rod. The two blades are functioned as a propeller. When a child rubs the thin rod with his palms to make it rotate and release the bamboo dragonfly from his palms immediately, the bamboo dragonfly arises to the air. The child is therefore entertained. However, since the rotating power provided by human palms is little, the flying height is low and the flying distance is short.
Another traditional flying toy includes a handle portion having an upper end. A spindle is mounted atop the upper end and has a bore extending downwardly therethrough. A rotating rod extends through the bore and into the upper end of the handle to allow relative rotation of the spindle upon the handle. The spindle has a pair of pins extending upwardly therefrom. A propeller portion is coupled with respect to the circular platform of the handle portion. The propeller portion includes an inner circular disk. The inner circular disk has a plurality of radially extending blades integrally formed with a peripheral edge thereof Each of the blades has a predetermined angle of orientation. A length of string is secured to the spindle. The length of string has an end fixedly secured to the spindle with a remainder of the string being wrappedly disposed around the rotating rod just prior to operation of the toy. Operation involves pulling the string while holding the handle still, to rotate the spindle and cause the propeller portion to rotate and lift upward, free of the spindle. However the flying height is still not satisfactory and the flying toy cannot be played at night since it's not visible at night.